


[全職全員] 哈利波特paro 一些設定

by QiYun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: HP paro, M/M, 最後有韓張小片段, 有雙張兄弟設定, 第一次發全員向tag不知道怎麼打比較好, 設定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiYun/pseuds/QiYun
Summary: 和朋友想了一些有的沒的亂七八糟內容ˊˇˋ希望之後能順利拿來寫文(而不是只有設定orz)雖然設定了那麼多人我也只會寫韓張(艸)





	[全職全員] 哈利波特paro 一些設定

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友想了一些有的沒的亂七八糟內容ˊˇˋ  
> 希望之後能順利拿來寫文(而不是只有設定orz)  
> 雖然設定了那麼多人我也只會寫韓張(艸)

分院設定

葛來分多：韓文清、孫哲平、張佳樂、張新杰、蘇沐橙、白言飛、孫翔、唐昊、盧瀚文、邱非、宋奇英、唐柔

史萊哲林：葉修、魏琛、林敬言、喻文州、黃少天、鄭軒、周澤楷、方銳、劉皓、江波濤、于鋒、呂泊遠、林楓、徐景熙、宋曉

赫夫帕夫：林杰、楊聰、肖時欽、楚云秀、李軒、許斌、白庶、李華、杜明、吳起、鄒遠、戴妍琦、秦牧云、安文逸、喬一帆、莫凡

雷文克勞：郭明宇、方士謙、王杰希、方明華、吳羽策、李迅、袁柏清、劉小別、高英杰、羅輯、包子

由於魁地奇是按照學院分隊，因此會有點像分成四隊的全明星賽……然而低年級好像就欠缺了一些上場機會

葛來分多：韓文清(打擊手)、孫哲平(打擊手)、張新杰(守門員)、張佳樂(追蹤手)、蘇沐橙(追蹤手)、唐柔(追蹤手)、孫翔(搜捕手)  
唐昊(打擊候補)、宋奇英(打擊候補)、盧瀚文(追蹤候補)、邱非(追蹤候補)

史萊哲林：葉修(搜捕手)、鄭軒(打擊手)、于鋒(打擊手)、黃少天(追蹤手+搜捕候補)、周澤楷(追蹤手)、方銳(追蹤手)、江波濤(守門員)  
宋曉(追蹤候補)、劉皓(追蹤候補)、呂泊遠(追蹤候補)、徐景熙(守門候補)

赫夫帕夫：肖時欽(搜捕手)、楚云秀(追蹤手)、李軒(追蹤手)、白庶(追蹤手)、許斌(守門員)、楊聰(打擊手)、秦牧云(打擊手)  
杜明(追蹤候補)、李華(追蹤候補)、鄒遠(搜捕候補)、戴妍琦(打擊候補)

雷文克勞：王杰希(搜捕手)、方士謙(守門員)、吳羽策(打擊手)、袁柏清(打擊手)、李迅(追蹤手)、劉小別(追蹤手)、高英杰(追蹤手+搜捕候補)  
包子(打擊候補)

年級設定

七年級：魏琛(1)、季冷(1)、李藝博(1)、郭明宇(1)、吳雪峰(1)、林杰(1)、方世鏡(1)

六年級：韓文清(1)、葉修(1)、林敬言(2)、張佳樂(2)、孫哲平(2)、方士謙(2)、張益瑋(2)、  
王杰希(3)、鄧復升(3)、楊聰(3)、趙楊(3)、張偉(3)

五年級：張新杰(4)、喻文州(4)、黃少天(4)、肖時欽(4)、蘇沐橙(4)、楚云秀(4)、  
李軒(4)、田森(4)、李亦輝(4)、鄭軒(4)、方明華(4)

四年級：周澤楷(5)、方銳(5)、吳羽策(5)、宋曉(5)、李迅(5)、方學才(5)、周光義(5)、白言飛(5)、  
阮永彬(5)、劉皓(5)、樓冠寧(9)、文客北(9)、鄒云海(9)、白庶(10轉)

三年級：于鋒(6)、江波濤(6)、許斌(6)、呂泊遠(6)、杜明(6)、賀銘(6)、朱效平(6)、周燁柏(6)、  
柳非(6)、賈世明(6)、秦牧云(9)、鍾葉離(9)、唐柔(10)、安文逸(10)

二年級：孫翔(7)、李華(7)、唐昊(7)、鄒遠(7)、徐景熙(7)、劉小別(7)、袁柏清(7)、林楓(7)、  
舒可怡(9)、舒可欣(9)、張奇(9)、包榮興(10)、羅輯(10)、莫凡(10)、邱非(7?)

一年級：喬一帆(8)、高英杰(8)、趙禹哲(8)、戴妍琦(8)、于念(8)、李遠(8)、  
盧瀚文(9)、蓋才捷(9)、宋奇英(10)、曾信然(10)、郭少(10)、米修遠(10)

社團

霸圖、輪迴、藍雨都是兄弟會，但霸圖經常被誤認為搏擊社團甚至幫派。

雷霆是以麻瓜研究為興趣辦起來的同好社團。

興欣的組成名義是讀書會，以成為學霸為號召，招收不同學院的學生互助學習，然而社長本人經常帶頭搞事，用一些怪招或鬧事實驗幫助學習。

微草其實也是兄弟會，但因為歷代會長的個人興趣都是藥草學，經常被誤以為是藥草研究社。

各人物的設定：

韓文清

  * 當年入學的時候，分類帽都還沒放到他頭上就尖聲喊出：「葛來分多！」
  * 黑魔法防禦向來滿分。
  * 意外的是化獸師，然而外型是西伯利亞虎，一點也不適合出現在公共場合。
  * 因此在畢業離校成為正氣師之前，通常都只在宿舍偶爾顯露化獸型態。
  * 在魁地奇擔任打擊手。
  * 葛來分多學院的級長之一，然而阻止學院學生打架的方式常常是把人全部揍一遍，所以經常也是在被張新杰制止的行列。



張新杰

  * 分類時張佳樂很緊張的在底下絞著手指：  
「嗨呀，你們不知道我那個弟弟，看起來規規矩矩的，其實認真起來就是個心髒。要是去了史萊哲林可怎麼辦唷……」
  * 結果張新杰（儘管並不是因為哥哥所在的學院是葛來分多）在分類時不斷默念著：「葛來分多、葛來分多、葛來分多……」  
分類帽表示：「葛來分多？我覺得你在雷文克勞或史萊哲林都會很有成就的哦！」  
張新杰拒絕分類帽的提議堅定立場：「我想去葛來分多！」於是達成心願，哥哥始料未及。
  * 在傳統的符咒學、變形學都有非常優秀的表現，黑魔法防禦和魔藥學也相當不錯，另外在魔法史課程上也一直有良好的成績。
  * 在申請加入葛來分多魁地奇隊時對韓文清準備了的萬字演說，然而沒有派上用場。
  * 在比賽時如果不想辦法用搏格把張新杰打下來，對手很可能就無法進球，只能靠搜捕手找到金探子拿分（對方搜捕手壓力山大）。
  * 擔任葛來分多學院的級長之一，努力不讓學院的學生到處打架。
  * 日常的紓壓方式是在宿舍裡替化獸的韓文清順毛。



肖時欽

  * 擅長特定部分的符咒學，熱愛麻瓜研究，另外在古代神秘文字方面也表現不俗。
  * 儘管大家常認為赫夫帕夫專門收沒有什麼資質的學生，但肖時欽卻是完全反面的例子。  
他的資質不下於葛來分多的張新杰和史萊哲林的喻文州，但所有人仍然能看見他在各方面的刻苦努力。沒有人會因為他是赫夫帕夫而小看他。
  * 組了一個專門倒騰麻瓜機械的社團：雷霆。



喻文州

  * 雖然施法略慢，但總是能及時擋住對手的攻擊。
  * 在符咒學方面相當專精，對於黑魔法的許多理論也相當熟悉（雖然沒有使用）。
  * 在史萊哲林，一開始因為出身與施法速度被看不順眼。
  * 和黃少天以一場沒分出勝負就被教授制止的決鬥為契機，成為朋友。
  * 擅長破心術和鎖心術但不為人所知。  
只有黃少天知道他精通鎖心術（因為在那場決鬥中，黃少天有試著對他使用破破心），但連黃少天也不知道對方也擅長破心術。
  * 後來和黃少天關係變好之後，對方經常喜歡化獸後以雪貂型態圍在他的脖子上，讓許多人以為喻文州特別喜愛貂毛皮草。



王杰希

  * 入學時讓分類帽糾結了很久，在智慧的雷文克勞、擅長藥草的赫夫帕夫、講究血統的史萊哲林之間猶豫，分了半小時。
  * 分類帽：「這屆為什麼特難分！」
  * 最後分配到雷文克勞。
  * 熱愛藥草學。
  * 在變形學的部分特別敏銳（已經是一位化獸師，外型是一隻有著綠色大小眼的黑貓）。
  * 對於魔藥學有些自己的見解。
  * 是占卜學的學生中唯一算得準的，被葉修虧擁有通靈之眼。然而從不認真聽課。
  * 是魁地奇天才，飛行方式令人不敢領教。
  * 從來沒有博格打中他。
  * 最快捕捉金探子記錄保持人。
  * 順帶一提，同隊的看守手方士謙會在擋下快浮之後拿快浮當博格用。胡奇夫人表示這個行為並沒有違反比賽規則。



葉修

  * 分類帽在史萊哲林與葛來分多之間考慮了很久。
  * 最後分配到史萊哲林。
  * 專精符咒學、變形學、魔藥學、黑魔法防禦，對於黑魔法的理論知識也豐厚。在藥草學、奇獸飼育和令人意外的麻瓜研究方面也都不容小覷。
  * 劫盜地圖製作人，而且地圖上還充滿嘲諷字句。
  * 雖然是級長卻是帶頭作亂的傢伙。
  * 化獸的型態原本是藏狐，但被蘇沐橙嫌棄長相不夠可愛，自己也覺得在野外偽裝的時候太過顯眼，因此在還沒向魔法部申請登記之前，  
經過一番努力後修正成赤狐外型。
  * 天冷的時候會化獸成狐狸充當蘇沐橙的暖手包，據蘇沐橙表示比用果醬罐裝防水火焰來的效果更好。
  * 曾經發生包子頭頂狐狸的事件，走在校園裡讓所有學生都想到魔法史當中頭上頂著死獾的怪胎烏瑞克。  
「等一下從北塔幫我帶隻狐狸到八樓傻巴拿巴教山怪跳芭蕾舞的掛毯那兒。」  
「好嘞，老大！」包子並不知道狐狸就是葉修本人。  
抵達後葉修赫然發現自己暈車……暈包子了。「……下次用抱的可以嗎？」



周澤楷

  * 入學以來就展現出他使用無聲咒的天分。眾人所不知道的是，其實他還會爬說語。
  * 他在符咒學、變形學、黑魔法防禦等也都有高超的表現（儘管教授們對於無法確認練習時念咒是否標準感到困擾）。
  * 在江波濤也進入史萊哲林之後，找到了（單方面無聲的）知音。
  * 他的興趣是奇獸飼育學，因為和奇獸交流時實際上並不需要說話。
  * 為了逃避與人交談而成為了化獸師，型態是火蜥蜴Salamander。化獸外型是奇獸而非普通動物這點非常少見。
  * 一般的火蜥蜴其實不能離開火焰超過六小時，因此為了避免意外，周澤楷並沒有化獸超過六小時的經驗。在化獸期間，也偏好被餵食胡椒。
  * 然而有一次江波濤在餵食胡椒的時候被同學院藍雨社團的人撞見。  
「江波濤，你……你在調味嗎??!（驚恐）」  
周澤楷和江波濤一致認為，藍雨人只知道吃。
  * 比起提供單人保暖的葉修狐狸皮或黃少天貂毛，輪迴社團的人總是自豪的表示他們團長可以提供所有人取暖。雖然也曾發生過以下對話……  
杜明：「隊長，你能順便像伸縮蜥那樣變大一點嗎，這樣大家圍起來更方便啊」  
小江：「……火蜥蜴沒有伸縮蜥的功能啊小明……」



黃少天

  * 以唸咒速度聞名，經常能高速連續使用多個咒語。
  * 他擅長符咒學、黑魔法防禦。
  * 與他陽光的外型相反，他其實也了解許多遊走在法律邊緣的魔法以及黑魔法的運作。
  * 一開始很看不慣同樣在史萊哲林的同學喻文州。
  * 護法的樣子是一隻短腿柯基，因此不太喜歡使用。
  * 也是一位化獸師，型態是一隻雪貂，經常環繞在喻文州的脖子上。
  * 黃少天的化獸一直被誤以為是魔貂Jarvey——  
魔貂是一種產於英國愛爾蘭及北美洲的奇獸，外觀就像是隻發育過剩而且會講話的雪貂。  
但魔貂的智力其實並不足以做真正的交談，而只會一天到晚叫些簡短（而且通常是很粗魯）的句子。



張佳樂

  * 剛開學時還沒學多少咒語，別的同學都是動手打架，張佳樂卻是抽出魔杖狂噴火花跟五顏六色的危險光芒。
  * 別人的護法都是淡藍色動物，只有他的是粉紅色花風暴。



孫哲平

  * 出自古老有錢的家族，卻不屬於史萊哲林而是分到葛來分多。



李軒與吳羽策

  * 李軒被分在赫夫帕夫，吳羽策則屬於雷文克勞，但兩人走在一起時總是被誤認雙雙是史萊哲林學生。



于鋒

  * 一直是個有野心的人，所以儘管外表上看不太出來，分類帽卻毫不猶豫的將他分入了史萊哲林。



方銳

  * 化獸學習中，覺得這個魔法特別猥瑣而想學。
  * 化獸的型態是某種昆蟲。
  * 方銳練習的過程中，林敬言時不時就要到處找那不到一公分的蟲到底在哪。以至於後來林敬言在宿舍被稱抓蟲小能手。



鄭軒、徐景熙與宋曉

  * 三人都在史萊哲林。
  * 雖然鄭軒時不時會自稱自己出自「亞歷山大學院」。
  * 被喻文州壓榨、被黃少天的魔音霸凌。



魏琛

  * 整個人的畫風總是讓人無法相信他被分類在有著貴族般氣質的史萊哲林。



戴妍琦

  * 會去二樓某個特定女廁找麥朵聊八卦。
  * 崇拜同學院的肖時欽前輩和楚云秀前輩。



喬一帆

  * 並不是沒天分，但一開始沒用對方法、主修選錯，顯得像是個「普通的」赫夫帕夫。
  * 假以時日應該能成為肖時欽那樣的人。



羅輯

  * 對於跟包子一起被分在雷文克勞表示非常懵逼。但其實王杰希也在雷文克勞就說明了一切。
  * 擅長算命學、天文學與古代神秘文字研究。然而擅長的都是選修科目。必修苦手。
  * 但他永遠無法利用算命學搞懂包子在想什麼。



白庶

  * 中途從別校轉回來的學生，加入赫夫帕夫。



孫翔

  * 腦袋一根筋，但因此在一些需要一心一意專注的魔法方面表現特別好，例如化獸、現影術、護法咒，但藥草學、魔藥學這類項目就不太擅長。
  * 化獸的型態是謎蹤鳥Diricawl，自己對這個結果有點嫌棄。
  * 總是想消失在人群中的周澤楷表示羨慕：「可以消影，方便。」
  * 而且在成為化獸師的時候孫翔還不到學習消影現影術的年級，再加上霍格華茲校園裡其實不能使用消影現影術，孫翔的化獸成為少數的例外。  
後來畢業就業後，經常因為這個技能而被指派一些潛入禁制區的任務。  
「翔翔，就派你潛入這裡了，渡渡鳥的現影聲音好像也不小，要選好地方哦！」  
然而孫翔沒有在管選什麼好地方的，啪一聲就進去了。所謂的潛行就是知道行蹤的人都死了（笑）



* * *

(韓張小片段1)

聖誕假期，韓文清趁著學院裡人少了一大半，在交誼廳就化獸成大老虎。

新杰坐著在沙發上，讓盤據了另外大半邊沙發的大老虎可以把腦袋放他大腿上，看起來像是蓋著異常厚的發熱毛毯。他一手拿著魔杖指揮，讓書漂浮在半空中隨閱讀進度翻頁，另一手空出來給睡覺的老虎順毛。

聖誕節也沒回家留在學校、剛跟輪迴眾人去活米村玩回來的孫翔爬過胖女士的畫像回到葛來分多交誼廳，傻眼看著交誼廳裡和諧的一人一虎：「張副……你養的寵物……好特別啊……」

張新杰扶了扶眼鏡：「這不是我養的寵物，是韓文清。」

他放下書又推推睡著的老虎：「級長，該起來吃晚餐了。」

然後孫翔就親眼目睹了一系列畫面：

大老虎皺眉——孫翔頓時認出確實是韓文清——、大老虎在張新杰身上埋胸磨蹭撒嬌、大老虎舔了張副一口，然後坐起來變成人形，仍然是面無表情有點兇的韓文清級長。

孫翔震驚回到寢室時心想：沒想到你是這樣的韓文清……

這件事成為當時二年級的孫翔苦練成為化獸師的一個小小的誘因：能變成老虎真他媽帥！

而真正的契機是葉修。孫翔偶然看到一個非正式的魁地奇比賽，某個史萊哲林學院的傢伙以化獸後的狐狸之姿駕馭掃帚並成功捕獲金探子獲勝，深深震撼了他的心靈。

* * *

(韓張小片段2)

韓文清有個毛病，他其實喜歡摟著東西睡。

他從小體溫就比常人略高，因此原本應該蓋在身上的被子最後經常都會跑到他懷裡。

到了學校因為只有張新杰敢與他同宿舍，在心意互通之後這個毛病就變本加厲了起來。

尤其張新杰注重健康，天熱時睡覺不會直接用冰凍咒之類容易半夜感冒的辦法，而是像冬天流行的罐裝防水火球一樣在床柱的四角掛了幾個清涼不化的冰球，韓文清因此特別喜歡挪到他床上睡——就算後來自己的床柱上也被掛上了冰球也一樣。

對此，貓控張新杰表示無所謂：睡我的床可以，讓我吸貓就行。

於是在葛來分多沒有第三人敢踏足的某間宿舍裡，經常可以看到一虎摟著一人睡覺的景象。


End file.
